


Lightweight

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: Misora had never had an ounce of alcohol in her life.That changes tonight.------(A/N: Disclaimer! I have also never had a drink in my life. Please excuse any mistakes in realism. I tried to research this as best i could.)





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda disappointed at the lack of F/F stories in the Rider fandom. Though let's face it, that's mostly just Toei constantly shafting female characters and making them not as interesting. Thankfully, Misora's been a great exception.

Misora had never had an ounce of alcohol in her entire life.

Her nose scrunched up at the smell of alcohol wafting trough the air, the humidity of the bar she sat in made her skin crawl,  and the sound of drunkards laughing at the tables near her was weirdly unsettling. She looked at her little glass of beer with a little apprehension, she had taken a little whiff of the drink and it was _not_ an appealing smell for her.

“Hey.” Sawa’s voice drew her from her reverie. Misora flinched a little and looked at her girlfriend with an embarrased smile. “You know, you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. No one here is forcing you.” She gestured to their group of friends, most of them didn’t exactly answer though.

Kazumi was already passed out on the table, surprisingly only able to finish a bottle and a half of whiskey. Banjou wasn’t fairing much better really, having gone trough the same amount of booze but instead of passing out, he was instead mumbling very not funny jokes to himself while being half asleep. Sento was actually the most resistant of the bunch, already downing six glasses of tequilla and only getting slightly tipsy.

He nodded at Sawa’s statement. “Yeah. If you don’t want it, you can just give it to me. I can afford to get a little more plastered.” The man said with a shit eating grin. Misora rolled her eyes while Sawa surpressed a chuckle, earning a little pout from her girlfriend that just made her laugh.

“I already paid for it, might as well actually drink it.” Misora said, already red in the face yet still completely sober. Sento gave Sawa a curious look as he sipped his seventh glass. “You sure you don’t want to order?” Sawa nodded, leaning back into the couch cushion while she stretched her arms. “ _Someone_ has to be sober enough to drive you all home. And let’s face it, that was always going to be me.”

Sento smirked. “Good to see you’ve accepted your role as the only adult in this group.” He eyed Misora. “Are you gonna actually drink that or are you just gonna look at it until it evaporates trough sheer force of will?”

Misora sighed, not even giving Sento an annoyed look like he had expected. She brought the glass to her lips and took a little sip out of the beer. Her face scrunched up in disgust and she quickly set the glass back down. Sawa moved her hand over Misora’s under the table. “How was it?” Yeah, she remembered her first time drinking alcohol, she had about the same reaction as her.

“Like rubber and paint.” Misora said, giving the drink a disgusted look. “Really warm paint. Do people actually drink this?”

She tilted the glass in her hand, watching the liquid shift around to accomodate her movements. Curiosity got the better of her as she took another sip, finding it going down her throat much easier the second time around. “..Okay, it got kinda better..” Misora admitted while smacking her lips, pondering over the taste.

There was a slight feeling of lightness that admittedly felt rather pleasant. She took another sip, emptying the glass this time.

Sawa gave her a half curious- half concerned look. “You okay?” Misora nodded, bringing her hand to her head. “I feel kinda dizzy but it’s.. but it’s like a nice kind of dizzy?” Sento nodded, setting down his now empty glass. “Want another one? I’ll pay.” He offered her and Misora shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

And so another glass came and this time she was able to drink it down without feeling all that apprehensive. Misora started to feel a little tingle of energy at the back of her throat and a small warm feeling spread across her core. Sawa raised an eyebrow, a little smirk playing at her lips. “Starting to get used to it?” Misora slowly nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable with the glass in her hand. “Mind pouring me another one?”

“Sure.” Sawa complied to her request, Sento just starting to feel maybe a little dizzy.

Over the course of the next few drinks, Misora could feel her body start to get less and less tense as the evening progressed. She started chuckling more at Banjou’s stupid jokes and the atmosphere of the bar slowly morphed from unsettling to.. just natural. It was weirdly nice to just stay in her seat.

Also, was it just her or did Sawa somehow get _prettier_?

Well, she was always pretty of course, that much was obvious. But for some reason, her face just seemed so _radiant_. Every smile she gave Misora sent shivers down her spine and her laugh was like the voice of angels serenading her to heaven. It was probably just the alcohol, but she wasn’t going to start complaining.

She couldn’t remember how many more drinks she had, about two more if she had to guess, but by the end of it Misora possibly wasn’t in the best state of mind to make decisions.

Sawa checked the time on her phone, she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the smell of alcohol all around her. ’10:24’ The little clock said and she decided that maybe these three have had enough drinks for a single night.

Misora rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest, gripping her arm tightly as she nuzzled her nose into Sawa’s shirt, giggling to herself as she smiled contently. Sawa looked down at her and smiled fondly, gently running her hand trough the girl’s hair.

“Hmm.. you smell nice.” Misora mumbled out, causing Sawa’s face to flare up red. Misora wasn’t generally a person comfortable with giving or receiving affection in public (though not in private, as Sawa could attest), so this was a bit jarring to see for Sawa. She wasn’t exactly complaining though.

“M-Maybe you’ve had enough for tonight.” Sawa said, a bit flustered. Misora tilted her head and looked back at her with a little disappointment. “No no, i’m fine.. i can have’ few more.” Sawa rolled her eyes in response. “I really don’t think you should. Sento?” The man gave her a half tired look, she sighed and pointed at Banjou and Kazumi. “You good enough to carry those two out?”

He nodded in affirmation before getting up and doing just that. Sento slapped Kazumi on the back of the head, bringing him back to conciousness. The man groaned. “Uh.. what?” Sento pulled Banjou and Kazumi up on their feet. “C’mon you two, we’re going home.” They both groaned but offered no real protest. The three walked away from the table leaving Misora and Sawa by themselves.

“Misora, come on, let’s go.” She sat up, pulling Misora along with her. The girl still held on to Sawa’s arm with a strong grip, a dreamy sort of smile on her face. Sawa practically had to drag Misora along, obviously her motor skills weren’t as great as they usually were.

“Woah, come on baby! Stay here for a little wouldn’t you?” A loud voice from a nearby table called out to Sawa. She let out an annoyed sigh. It wasn’t as if this was the first time she had heard that in a bar, so she was pretty much ready to ignore him. Not so much Misora.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Misora said with surprising clarity, catching both the man as well as Sawa off guard. Almost as if to make a point, Misora leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of Sawa’s ear, making her blush like mad. She decided to pick up the pace, lest her girlfriend do something they all might regret. Misora kept a threatening gaze at the man as they walked, very much scaring the man into shutting up.

The rest of the patrons looked on in silent amusement.

 

The drive back to their apartement was peaceful enough. After they had dropped off Sento,  Banjou, and Kazumi, with the first promising to call up the Crows so they could pick up Kazumi, they were both left alone in a mostly comfortable silence.

When they finally got home, Misora flopped down on the couch, letting out a small groan as she did so. Sawa snickered at the sight as she took of her coat. She walked over to the girl and quickly pecked her on the lips, causing Misora to reciprocate by catching her lips with her own and pulling her into a kiss.

There was the lingering taste of beer and whiskey on her tounge, though Sawa wasn’t too bothered by it all things considered. It was still Misora, still her delicately soft lips on her own, still her cute voice that was humming in delight at the touch.

She pulled away from Misora, who seemed a little disappointed at that. “I’m gonna get you some water, stay here ok?” Misora frowned at her but ended up complying, she almost slammed her own head back down on the sofa cushion. Sawa sighed before walking towards the kitchen, glancing back at Misora who still looked somewhere between pouty and drowsy. She let out a quiet laugh at the sight.

The time between the bar and the drive had helped Misora sober up a little, so now she was actually able to think semi-clearly. Her tounge felt uncomfortably dry and the room around her felt like it was spinning. She groaned out in discomfort, rubbing her temple to try and surpress the dizzines growing in her skull.

“Misora?” Sawa called out to her from the kitchen. She merely grunted in response. Sawa came back with two glasses of water and a package of crackers tucked under her arm. She sat them down on the table before carefully nudging Misora by the hand. “H-huh?” Misora practically blurted out. “O-Oh yeah. I’m.. i’m fine..” The girl trailed off. Sawa shot her a worried look. “Here, drink this okay?” She handed her a glass, which Misora accepted as she slowly sat up, groaning all the way.

Sawa held Misora’s hand as she watched her drink, still groggy and in pain. “Oh! You should probably eat something too.” She handed Misora one of the crackers. The girl accepted and began eating it with slow, repetitive bites. It felt a little embarrasing for Misora if she was being honest, having Sawa go maternal mode on her, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care right about now.

Once her glass was empty and she’d eaten a few of the crackers , Sawa sighed in relief. “You feeling better?” Misora nodded. “Yeah.. uh, thanks.” She smiled at her. “No problem!”

Misora found herself mirroring the girl’s smile. Sawa pushed away some of the girls stray bangs and placed a hand over her forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever or anything like that. Are you still dizzy?” Misora shrugged. “A little. It’s fine now though.” Sawa nodded.

She checked the time once again on her phone, it was almost eleven by then. Luckily, neither of them had much planned for tomorrow, so it wasn’t too bad. But, still..

“Want to turn in for tonight?” Sawa said with a little yawn. Misora nodded as she tried to rub the weariness out of her eyes.

They crawled into the bed together later that night, Misora dressed in a bunny t-shirt and a pair of shorts while Sawa had changed into a white tank top.

 Misora wrapped her hands around Sawa’s torso and held her closely. Sawa placed a kiss on Misora’s forehead as she ran her hand trough the girl’s soft hair. “You’re warm.” Misora said affectionately, though still a bit slurred, returning the kiss with one on her neck. Sawa giggled at the contact while Misora rested her head atop the girl’s chest, sighing contently to herself.

“Good night, love.” Sawa whispered. Misora simply smiled to her as sleep slowly began to envelop them both.

 

“So how was it? Drinking for the first time?” Sawa asked the next morning, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Misora shrugged as she fiddled with the plate of eggs in front of her. “It was.. kinda weird.” She admitted. “Still, it wasn’t all bad. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Sawa raised an eyebrow. “Really?” Misora smirked at her. “Well.. maybe not a bar though. Maybe just.. you and me at home? I never did get to see _you_ drunk.”

Her girlfriend snickered. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe.” Was Misora’s response, as well as a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy to think Build's ending pretty soon.


End file.
